To hell and back
by jj87
Summary: Heath finds himself in some trouble that requires Charlie to protect him, when things start to heat up and Brax gets caught up in it they are forced to move to a safe house. Being stuck with the same person day after day can suck, but when you realize things you never knew it doesn't seem so bad and you begin to fall for them. This IS a chax story but with a lot of drama and Heath
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all and welcome to a new story :) hope you like this one, as usual reviews welcome and appreciated. **

"What!" Charlie shrieked wide eyed "you're kidding me right?" she yelled all over the hospital hallways.

"Sergeant calm down," Inspector Joyce replied "we've spoken to Mr Braxton he's agreed to testify if we give him protection and drop the drug charge against him, and after what you stumbled upon tonight he wants you and only you."

"But we have guys for that," she groaned.

"Those are the terms Mr Braxton has given," Joyce replied.

"Fine," Charlie sighed and looked towards the room "I suppose I better start babysitting now," she said and started to walk.

"It's only for two weeks the longest!" Joyce called after her "I'm trying to fast track this case!"

"Yeah two weeks at the Braxton's," she muttered and walked into the room.

"Buckton," Heath smiled as she dropped into a chair.

"Heath," she sighed "how's the leg?" she asked nodding to it.

"I just got shot how do you think it is?" he chuckled.

Charlie sighed heavily her evening had started out so well, she'd finished work on time for once, she made it to the gym before it closed for once. She was all set with her take out and then bam there's Heath Braxton on his knees begging for his life and another guy clearly dead on the ground beside him, of course she had to intervene and of course she got shot too…just a nick in the shoulder though.

"So you'll be bunking down at ours?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, until you testify," she replied.

"Okay," Heath nodded "you can have Brax's bed."

"I think that'll be a bit awkward when he comes home and finds me in it," she chuckled "where is he by the way?" she asked "I haven' t seen him in a while."

Heath shrugged "after everything with that Adam and his psycho sister he just took off like he always does when things get too much. I reckon he's up coast and won't be home any time soon, so don't worry about him catching you in your undies," he chuckled.

Charlie chuckled "thanks but I'll have to stay out in the living room and keep an eye…hope you have a ton of coffee in that house."

"Uh…thanks for you know…saving my life and all," Heath said a minute later.

"Don't mention it," Charlie replied "I was just doing my job," she added.

"Well thanks anyway," Heath replied and picked up the remote "you know you can get up here beside me we're gonna be here for a while," he smirked.

Charlie shook her head "I'm good here thanks and days of our lives…really?" she asked looking at him.

Heath looked away from the tv "I can watch hospital programmes you know I'm not that dumb, you should watch it it's awesome," he replied.

"Actually I do watch it" Charlie replied "and right now it's recording at home."

"Well now you can watch it here," Heath said and turned back to the tv.

Charlie rolled her eyes but turned her chair towards the tv anyway.

…

Heath looked over at Charlie and smirked "Oi Buckton!" he yelled causing her to jump.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Falling asleep on the job," he chuckled.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"About an hour or so…doc was in, he said I could head home whenever I'm ready," he replied.

"He's not keeping you over night?" Charlie asked.

"Nope, my temperature had gone back to normal so I can go…with these," he said holding up crutches.

Charlie stood up "I'll call and let them know we're leaving, your house has to be checked out before we leave here…where are Casey and Kyle?" she asked.

Heath shrugged "I don't know I don't keep tabs on them like Brax does."

"Well would you call them and find out?" Charlie asked "last thing we need is either one showing up and getting dragged to the station."

"Okay okay, chill," Heath said and reached for his phone.

"I'm going to phone the station," she muttered and walked out of the room.

"After her call she walked along the hall and dropped into a chair not far from the room, leaning her head back she closed her eyes, she couldn't stand Heath the best of times how was she going to do it until his court date?

"Charlie!" Sid called making her open her eyes.

"Sid?" she replied and stood up.

"I have Heath's paperwork is there anything you need to ask me before you leave?" he asked "Inspector Joyce told me you'll be the one looking after him."

Charlie raised an eyebrow watching him yes, looking after him-that she did not know. Sighing she looked back at him "what is he not allowed to do and how often does he have to change the bandage?"

"Well surfing driving and walking around is out," Sid said "he's to take it easy the area is still tender and healing, so I'd make him stay in bed or on the sofa for about three days. He's on antibiotics so no alcohol until it's run its course, he has to change the wound every night clean it, use the cream I'll give him and put fresh bandages on it…he can do that himself," he chuckled he knew Charlie didn't want to be here so he wasn't going to make it harder for her.

"He'll be due back in a week for a follow up exam, in the meantime if you have any problems you can call me."

Charlie nodded "thanks Sid," she said and walked with him "as soon as he signs the papers we'll be out your hair."

"We're going home Buckton," Heath smiled from the bed as Sid handed him his papers.

Charlie sighed heavily "great."

"That's us done," Sid said and walked over to her "good luck Charlie," he said and went on his way.

"Little help here," Heath said as he tried to stand up.

"Let the fun begin," Charlie muttered as she walked to him.

* * *

Arriving at Heath's house Charlie climbed out and helped him inside, helping him to the sofa she walked to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. Walking back to him she placed it on the table "Sid said you've to take two painkillers they should knock you out," she said placing two pills beside the water.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear you didn't wanna spend time with me," he chuckled and picked them up "lucky for you I've had an exciting day I need my beauty sleep," he said and popped them into his mouth.

"What exactly did happen before I got there?" Charlie asked, when Heath had given his statement at the hospital she had been giving hers outside.

Heath looked up at her and raised an eyebrow "I already told the cops what happened."

Charlie sat beside him "you didn't tell me."

"I told that Joyce guy that's enough," he replied

"Ah come on," Charlie said "I'm gonna be babysitting you for the next god knows how long I think I have a right to know."

"Well if you must know I was tryna help that guy," Heath said.

Charlie looked over at him "help him?"

Heath scoffed "you don't believe me, that's the same look your mate gave me."

"How can I believe what I don't know…tell me," she replied.

Heath blew out a breath "the guy that had me and the other guy is Tommy Pierce, when Brax moved on from the drugs-you didn't hear that from me," he added quickly.

"I didn't hear it, go on," Charlie replied not that she didn't know that already.

"He took over in Mangrove river, I was short for cash and asked him had he anything that would make a quick buck. He took me to meet this guy and set us up on a job, after the job the guy gave me my half and told me to get lost," he said and paused "before I walked out the door I looked back and saw him take money from Tommy's bag and put it into his own."

"So this Tommy guy found out it was missing and got the two of you to meet him?" Charlie asked.

Heath nodded "he started yelling and pointing the gun at both of us, the guy begged for his life and said he was sorry. I tried to shut him up and even said we both took it that he couldn't kill us both…how wrong was I," he sighed. "He put a bullet in him without a second glance and turned it on me…that's when you came along, what were you doing there that late anyway?"

"Indi was staying back to do paperwork she said I could hang back so did and left when she wanted to go."

Heath stood up "I'm going to bed you can take Brax's blanket if you're gonna stay out here," he said and hopped along.

Charlie dropped back into the sofa and closed her eyes she was not gonna last two weeks here.

…

The next morning Charlie yawned and sat up rubbing her neck she winched, that sofa was so uncomfortable. Standing up she walked to Heath's room and stuck her head in he was still asleep, walking to the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror she looked terrible and still had her gym clothes on.

When officers had arrived at the scene one of them gave her his jacket, she hadn't even showered yet. Glancing back at the door she walked to it and closed it, going to their shower she turned it on "he'll be out for another few hours," she said and stripped off.

Taking off her own bandage she stepped under the water and hissed as it seeped into her wound, looking at the drain she scoffed as blood washed down it "thank you Heath Braxton," she muttered as she started to wash herself.

After a quick shower she dried off and groaned the only clothes she had with her was her uniform and that was in the bag out in the living room. Peaking her head out the door she quickly ran to it, grabbing it she ran back in and closed the door, quickly throwing on her uniform she walked back to the sofa.

"Buckton!" Heath called just as she sat down.

"What?" she called back.

"Can you help me get up please!" he called back "my leg is gone stiff or something!"

Charlie pulled herself up and walked to his room "do you need meds?" she asked.

Heath winched and nodded "yeah I think so…how's your arm by the way?" he asked nodding to the bandage.

"It hurts like hell, but I'll live," she said and walked to get him water.

"Sorry!" he called after her.

Charlie filled the glass and chuckled, first it was please and now he's saying sorry "you're forgiven Heath!" she called back.

Walking back to the room she handed him pills and the water "the led from that bullet must have gone to your brain," she chuckled.

Heath looked up at her confused "huh?" he finally said.

Charlie chuckled "you're starting to be nice," she said and stood him up "Sid said you've to take it easy so it's the sofa and tv or bed and tv."

"Bed," Heath chuckled "I just wanna get some grub into me first," he said and started to hop away "and maybe I'm being nice because you saved my life and got shot in the process!"

Charlie shook her head and followed him "if you want I can get the boxset for days of our lives sent over and we can watch them on the sofa," she said.

Heath looked back at her as he made himself some cereal "you'd sit here all day and watch a soap with me?"

Charlie nodded "yeah…I love it," she said and picked up her phone "so what's it's gonna be?"

"Call it in Serge," Heath chuckled and hopped to the table.

* * *

Two days had now passed and things weren't so bad anymore Casey and Kyle had returned but Charlie quickly got them escorted to her house to stay with Ruby and her brother Jack, still no word from Brax but she wasn't worried about that.

Walking to the living room ready for her shower she pulled her bag open "damn it," she sighed after rummaging through it.

"What is it?" Heath asked lifting his head from the sofa.

"Ruby packed a bag for me when Casey and Kyle got dropped off, she put everything in except bottoms," she huffed.

Heath chuckled "just go into my room and take a pair of my bottoms."

"You actually have bottoms?" she chuckled.

"Now that I think of it they were always Brax's…go to his wardrobe."

"Won't he mind?" Charlie asked.

"No," Heath scoffed "he's not here is he?"

"Alright," Charlie nodded "I won't be long and don't an-"

"Don't answer the door yes I know mum," he chuckled.

Charlie chuckled "I guess I do say that a lot."

"Only every time you leave me alone in a room," he replied.

"Okay I'll stop…won't be long," she said and walked on to Brax's room.

About fifteen minutes later Heath looked over the sofa as the front door opened "the wanderer returns…where have you been?" he asked as Brax closed the door and threw down his keys.

"Out…need a whiz," he said and walked to the bathroom.

"Oh Brax wait!" Heath called and tried to get up "don't go in there!"

Brax ignored him and pushed the bathroom door in-freezing when Charlie whirled to face him with her gun drawn…and half naked "what are you doing in here?" he finally asked.

"Having a shower," Charlie replied lowering her gun.

Brax looked her up and down "you may wanna put a shirt on before Casey and Kyle come home," he said and walked back to the living room. "You're sleeping with her!" he yelled "and why are you on crutches?" he added when Heath finally managed to get up.

He turned when Charlie ran out behind him "Brax how did you get in here?" she asked with her gun in her hand.

"I walked up the drive like I normally do…what's going on here?" he asked.

"And no one stopped you?" she asked "no one asked you what you were doing?"

"No," he said slowly "I parked in the drive and walked up it…what the hell is going on here?"

Charlie hurried to the window and pulled back the blinds "they're gone, the cars are gone!" she yelled panicked.

"All of them?" Heath asked wide eyed.

Charlie saw two men approach the house the glint of guns caught her eye, turning she dived on Brax and took him to the ground "get down Heath!" she yelled as bullets started spraying the living room.

Heath hit the floor and covered his head, Charlie buried her head in Brax's shoulder while covering his head with her hands and arms.

…

When everything went quiet Charlie slowly lifted her head "Heath?" she said quietly.

"I'm okay," he replied.

Charlie looked down on Brax "are you okay?"

Brax looked up at her still half naked on top of him, somehow his hands had come around her back and were still there "what the hell is going on?"

Charlie looked to the front door as the handle slowly started to turn "help me get Heath I don't have time to explain," she said already by his side snatching Brax's key from the floor.

Brax did as he was told and pulled Heath to his feet "go out back and slip back around for your car," she said and pulled her gun.

"Charlie come with us," Heath said as she pushed them towards the door.

"When the car is out of the drive and started…go," she said as footsteps crunched through the mess.

"Charlie just come now!" Brax whispered loudly.

"I can hold them off just go!" she hissed back.

"Here!" one of the men yelled.

"Go!" Charlie yelled and started shooting off her gun when they started shooting at her.

"Brax we can't leave her in there," Heath said as Brax shoved him into his car

"I know I'll go back once I get the car onto the street," he said and slammed the door. Pulling out to the street he flung his door open and jumped out.

"What the hell are you doing get in!" Charlie yelled as she ran towards him.

Brax jumped back in and took off with a screech before she'd even closed her door "someone please explain to me what the hell is going on!" he yelled.

"Go to the station we'll talk then," Charlie said looking out the back window.

"What have you gotten yourself mixed up in this time?" Brax asked glancing back at Heath.

"Buckton will fill you in," he said quickly.

"Brax you got any clothes in the car?" Charlie asked only now aware she was in a pair of his bottoms and her bra.

Brax chuckled "there should be a shirt in the bag on the floor," he said as he pulled into the station.

Pulling a shirt from the bag she pulled it over her head and opened the door stay here a minute," she said and climbed out.

Just as she got near the doors her brother Peter and other officers ran out the door "what the hell Pete!" she shrieked and shoved him.

"Charlie thank god," he sighed in relief.

"Explain to me what the hell just happened!" she yelled and shoved him again.

Peter looked at the officers waiting on his call "go, you know what you have to do, keep me updated!" he called as they all fled to their cars.

"Pete!" she yelled impatiently.

Peter looked back at her "the cars on the house were ambushed, I got two dead officers and two missing," he said walking back to the station "get Heath in here we have to make you disappear."

"No! no way!" Charlie yelled stopping in her tracks.

"Just do it Charlie!" he yelled and kept walking.

* * *

A few minutes later Charlie paced her office with Heath and Brax watching her, she looked at the door for the hundredth time and sighed Peter had still to come back.

"Anyone care to fill me in anytime soon?" Brax asked.

Charlie glanced over at him "your brother was almost murdered," she said as she continued to pace "I saved him, now he's testifying against the guy and I have to babysit him."

Brax stared at her for a few minutes "murdered?" he finally asked and looked over at him "what the hell have you been at while I was gone?" he asked angrily.

"Do you really think that matters now?" Charlie yelled "we have to leave here! I have to leave my daughter…we're not safe here!"

"How do you know we're not safe here?" Brax yelled back.

Charlie scoffed "shall I remind you what happened an hour ago?" sighing she dropped into a chair "we're gonna be sent to a safe house until this trial."

She looked up when the door opened "finally!" she huffed and stood up as Peter walked in "thought you forgot about us."

Peter closed the door and leaned against it "car is here," he said and started to walk to her "you know the rules Charlz," he said holding out his hand.

Charlie sighed heavily and pulled her phone from her pocket, handing it to him she snatched the new one from him and shoved it into her pocket "you better look after Ruby or I swear to god I will kill you," she growled.

Peter walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders "she'll be fine alright you know Jack and I would never let anyone near her."

Charlie dropped down beside Brax "give him your phones," she muttered.

Brax looked over at her, she was being serious "I'm sorry," he said standing up "I don't see how this has anything to do with me."

"They saw you," Peter said "you're in danger too…phone," he said holding out his hand.

"Casey and Kyle?" he asked before he handed it over.

"They'll be staying at Charlie's house with eyes on them," Peter replied.

Brax handed his phone over and sat back down, looking over at Charlie then to Heath he sighed why did he have to come back now?

Charlie stood up and walked to her desk phone "I'm calling her before I go…you two can call the boys if you want."

"Detective," and officer called from the door and nodded for Peter to come out.

Peter looked at Charlie before walking out of the room, he closed the door over "well?" he asked.

The officer sighed "we got two more bodies…these guys are dangerous."

Peter sighed "get them to the safe house-now," he said and walked back into the room.

….

"Hey Charlie," Heath said a while into their journey "Pete said you know the rules…what did he mean by that?"

Charlie rested her forehead against the window "you disappear."

"Disappear?" Brax asked from the back.

"Yeah," Charlie replied "no contact with the outside world-except him, no going outside, no trying to contact anyone…we're off the grid."

"So we're gonna be stuck together in some house?" Heath asked.

"Until this is all sorted," Charlie said and looked at the officer driving them "who knows we're at this house?" she asked.

"Us and Detective Baker," he replied and glanced at her "don't worry Charlz we're miles out from anything, no one will find you here."

"You're not staying with us?" Heath asked.

"No, I'm just dropping you off and making sure the place is secure before I head back."

As the house came into view Charlie sat up straight "I know this place," she said and looked over at the officer "it has one bedroom and a tiny sofa…we all won't fit in here."

"Sorry Charlz," he chuckled "it's all that was free at such short notice, there's two double beds…you'll have to share."

Brax scoffed "I am not sharing a bed with either of them."

"Then you have just offered to take the floor," Charlie said and pulled off her belt as the car came to a stop.

"You're the cop you take the floor," he shot back "we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Charlie rolled her eyes "drop dead," she huffed and climbed out.

Heath nudged Brax after Charlie and the officer climbed out "cut her some slack this isn't her fault."

Brax scoffed "no Heath, like always, it's your fault!" he snapped and climbed out.

A few minutes later the officer had looked around the place and met them in the living room "place looks good," he said and turned to Charlie "you know where the emergency stuff is Charlie," he said and walked to the door "Baker will be in touch soon…have fun," he chuckled and closed the door behind him.

"Now what?" Brax asked as they stood looking at one another.

Charlie walked to the door and locked it, walking back she picked up her bag "we get comfortable," she said and walked by them into the bedroom.

"You hungry?" Heath asked after a few minutes.

Brax looked over at him "really?" he asked.

"What?" he shrugged "we have to eat," he said and hobbled to the kitchen "alright pizza!"

Brax sighed and stood up walking to the kitchen door he watched him place three frozen pizza's in the oven "you can't be that hungry?" he asked.

Heath looked over at him "one's for Charlie," he said and looked back to the oven.

Brax chuckled "you hated her two weeks ago."

"She hadn't saved my life two weeks ago," Heath replied "she even jumped in front of a bullet meant for me."

Brax was surprised, fair enough she'd saved his life but to jump in front of a bullet for him-he was impressed, she could put her hatred for Heath aside.

* * *

Charlie looked up from her book as someone knocked on the door "it's your bedroom too!" she called out "you don't have to knock!"

Brax opened the door and walked in "you gotta eat," he said placing the pizza down on the locker.

Charlie looked over at the pizza then back to him narrowing her eyes "what did you do to it?"

"Since I couldn't find any rat poison nothing," he chuckled and walked to the door "am I really not allowed outside?" he asked.

"Nope," Charlie said as she bit into her pizza "we have to stay indoors…what's Heath doing?" she asked.

"Watching some crap," Brax muttered "what the hell am I supposed to do here?"

"Well," Charlie drawled "you could sit in here with me or watch crap with your brother."

"And what are we supposed to do in here?" he asked "braid each others hair?"

Charlie shrugged and looked at her book again "go look at the walls then."

Brax chuckled and walked back to the living room "what's so funny?" Heath asked without looking away from the tv.

"Nothing," Brax replied and sat in the other chair "turn something else on you know I can't stand that."

"You know the rules," Heath said "I have the remote we watch what I want to watch," he said and looked over at him with a smirk "you made the rule bro," he laughed and looked back to the tv.

Brax shook his head and stood up, normally he'd sit and watch whatever was on but days of our lives was the one thing he could not stand. Standing up he walked back to the bedroom, hovering outside the door for a minute before pushing it in and walking in "alright," he said closing the door behind him "you're stuck with me," he said and flopped onto the other bed.

Charlie looked up from her book again "how exciting," she said sarcastically.

Brax rolled onto his side "what the hell are we supposed to do here day after day?"

Charlie put her book down and sat up she felt kinda sorry for him, she was used to this they weren't. Scooting off the bed she walked to the other one and dropped down beside him "look, I know this is hard and it's sucks and I'm the last person you wanna be cooped up here with but you have to remember why were here."

Brax lay back and looked up at the ceiling "how do you do this?" he asked "I mean how do you get used to it?"

"You just do," Charlie replied "part of the job," she said and stood up again "maybe you should get some sleep," she said and lay back on her own bed "you might wanna get used to doing that," she chuckled.

Brax scoffed "if I could sleep the whole time we're here I'd he happy."

"I can arrange that," Charlie giggled.

….

A while later Charlie lifted her head as Heath hobbled into the room "you take your meds?" she asked.

"Yes boss," he chuckled "I take it I'm with Brax?" he asked nodding to the bed he lay on.

"You'd be right," Charlie said snuggled back into the covers "night," she yawned.

"Night Buckton," Heath said as he hobbled to the bed.

A while later Charlie groaned as Brax started to yell "shut up!" she hissed.

"He's flopping about like a fish out of water!" Brax hissed back.

"Well what do you expect when you're taking up the whole bed!" Heath snapped.

Brax scoffed "I have a sliver of the bed!"

"You have all of it I'm hanging off the edge!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Charlie yelled "share the bed or one of you sleep on the floor, I don't care which just shut up!"

A while later she jumped at a thud, sitting up she looked over the side of the bed to see Brax on the floor. Turning on the light she looked down on him "what are you doing now?" she whined.

"Heath knocked me out," he huffed and stood up "the sofa's gotta be better than this!" he said and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Charlie shook her head as she heard him fall off the sofa, when she heard him curse she pulled back the covers and walked to the door. Opening it she walked to the living room to see him trying to get comfortable "why don't you just sleep in with me," she offered.

"I'm fine here thanks…damn it!" he yelled as he fell off the sofa again.

Charlie rolled her eyes and walked back to the room "bed with me or I kill you if you wake me again!" she called and climbed back into the bed.

A few minutes later she heard the door open and close quietly, she felt her covers lift and him slide in beside her. Scooting over to give him more room she chuckled "how did you really think you'd fit on that sofa?"

"Shut up," Brax chuckled as he got comfortable.

"Better?" she asked when he stopped moving.

"Yeah…thanks," he replied.

"Don't mention it, I might get to sleep now," she chuckled.

"It's all Heath's fault…it's always Heath's fault," he sighed.

Charlie rolled to face him "for once it's not his fault," she said seriously.

Brax scoffed "he got us into this mess."

"No," Charlie said slowly "he tried to save a guys life by risking his own…it just backfired."

Brax laughed "when has Heath ever looked out for anyone other than Heath?"

Charlie kicked him "he did okay!" she snapped "he took the blame for whatever the guy stole."

Brax rubbed his leg "alright relax geez…who was this guy?" he asked curiously.

"Tommy Peters or something," Charlie mumbled.

"Tommy Peirce?" Brax asked alarmed.

"Yeah that's the one," she yawned "Brax I have to sleep."

"Yeah, night…and thanks for saving my brothers life," he said and rolled the other side…they were in big trouble.

**A/N so that was chapter one…love it? Hate it? Let me know ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Charlie opened her eyes as Brax moved over and pulled her against him-she couldn't help the little tingle she got as he ran his hand up her thigh. Knowing it was wrong and couldn't happen she tried to scoot away but stopped when he mumbled Ricky's name and held her tighter. Sighing she lay there for a minute or two to let him fall back asleep, when she was sure he was out she gently lifted his hand and slid out from under it.

"Rick what're you doing?" he mumbled and sat up.

Charlie looked over at him and smiled sadly, he had been so in love with Ricky but she had played him and broken his heart "I'm not Ricky," she said softly and slid out of the bed.

"Sorry," Brax said fully awake now "I'm just so used to her…" he trailed off and lay back down "I'm sorry," he said again.

"It's okay," she said as she pulled on a hoodie "go back to sleep," she added and walked out of the room.

Yawning she walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on, sitting down at the table she started to wonder how long she was going to be here with the two boys, she couldn't let Brax sleep in with her every night and she certainly wasn't letting Heath in beside her.

She looked up at the sound of footsteps "you okay?" she asked as Brax appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, the phone was ringing," he said and handed it to her "…I didn't know if I should answer it or not," he added.

Charlie took it from him and pulled up the missed call "it's only Pete he's all that will ever call so feel free to answer…I better call him back," she said and put the phone to her ear. "Pete," she greeted when he answered.

"Hey, how's my baby sis doing?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied "is that what you called for?"

"Yeah, and to see if they were giving you a hard time," Peter replied.

"Oww!" they heard Heath yell from the bedroom.

"I'll go," Brax said and hurried off.

"Yeah they're okay with me," she said "any headway on the case?" she asked.

"No," he sighed "but I've been here all night."

"Charlie!" Brax called from the bedroom "you need to come in here!"

Charlie walked to the room to see Heath on the floor with a pained expression on his face "hold on Pete…what happened here?" she asked looking to Brax's hand that was covered in blood.

"I couldn't reach my crutches and fell, I nicked it on the way down…I opened my wound," Heath said.

Charlie sighed "Pete we have to get Heath to the hospital, he's after opening his wound there's blood all over the place."

"Don't take the car out," Peter said quickly "Robinson is nearby, get him ready to go and I'll call him to take him."

"Okay," Charlie sighed "call me back and let me know," she said and hung up "Robinson is gonna take him back to the hospital…help me get him up," she said walking to them.

…..

A while later Charlie and Brax sat watching tv waiting on Robinson to call about Heath. Charlie looked over at the phone as it rang "that's him now," she said and answered it "hey."

"Hey Charlz," he greeted "uh bit of bad news," he added.

"What now?" she sighed.

"It's deeper than they thought so Dr walker wants to keep him overnight, Pete's already told me to stay on his door so it's just you and Brax tonight…alone," he chuckled.

Charlie rolled her eyes "fine, is it just overnight?" she asked glancing at Brax.

"Yep, I'll drop him back as soon as he's cleared to leave and I'll even call," he chuckled "later Charlz," he said and hung up.

"They're keeping him in?" Brax asked when she threw the phone down.

"Yeah," she replied "seems the cut was deeper or something," she said and looked back to the tv "least we each get a bed tonight" she added.

Brax nodded and looked at the tv too "I'm sorry about what happened this morning," he said without taking his eyes off it.

"I said it was okay," she replied glancing at him quickly.

"I know I just don't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything," he said.

"You didn't," Charlie said and looked over at him properly "I know whatever happened with her was hard and you don't wanna talk about it so we'll just forget about it alright?"

Brax nodded "forget about it…I'm still sorry."

"Brax!" she yelled and the threw a pillow at him.

Brax pulled it off his face "what was that for?" he asked throwing it back at her.

"You keep apologising when there's nothing to apologise for…quit it," she said and threw the pillow again.

Brax chuckled "do you really wanna do this?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked innocently "I'm just watching tv."

Brax chuckled and scooted forward "it's like that is it?" he asked and started to hit her over the head with the pillow "faking innocence?"

"Brax!" Charlie giggled and tried to get it from him "Brax come on!" she yelled as she pulled it.

Brax laughed as she fell onto the floor "had enough?" he asked leaning over her.

Charlie looked at the pillow balancing on his knee with his elbows resting on it "no," she said and quickly yanked it from him. Brax wasn't prepared for that and fell on top of her "ouch," she giggled when he landed with a thud.

Brax lifted himself up onto his hands so his weight was off her "that's cheating," he said looking down on her.

"I wasn't aware there were rules," she replied, inside her heart was beating out of her chest-so loud she prayed he couldn't hear it. He was looking down on her with this cute little smile she'd never seen before along with a glint in his eye.

Brax stared down at her how did he not know how fun she could be? How did he not know how beautiful she was? Lowering his head slowly he kissed her, once she responded he lowered his body back onto hers.

* * *

As the kiss heated up Charlie put her hands on his chest and pushed him back "we can't do this Brax," she panted.

"I know," he sighed and pulled himself off her "I'm sorry," he added.

Charlie pulled herself up "don't be sorry I kissed you back," she said before hurrying into the kitchen.

Brax closed his eyes and sighed "damn it," he said angrily and dropped back onto the sofa.

Charlie leaned against the counter a blew out a breath "nice work Charlie," she muttered to herself. Pushing herself off the counter she walked to the back door and unlocked it, she needed a bit more space from him than one room.

A while later Brax walked into the kitchen he'd expected her to come back in she'd been gone over an hour now. "Charlie?" he called when she wasn't there, walking to the bedroom he pushed the door in and frowned at the empty room. The bathroom door was open and empty…where else could she be? He asked himself.

Walking back to the kitchen he stopped at the window and watched her pace back and forth, going to the door he opened it and went out "I thought we weren't allowed outside."

Charlie stopped her pacing and looked over at him "you and Heath are not allowed outside, I'm the cop I am," she said and started to pace again.

"Charlie you can't avoid me in a place so small," he said walking to her "look I'm sorry I kissed you I don't know what came over me."

"I'm not avoiding you I just needed a little time to myself, and I told you I kissed you back so don't say you're sorry."

Brax sighed as she started to pace again "quit that," he said pulling her to a stop "you don't need to worry about me, I know whatever that was back there was just a mistake."

"I know," she sighed and dropped into the porch swing "it's not just the kiss-it's this morning as well."

"I said I was sorry," he said and sat beside her "I thought you were Ric…," he trailed off, he hadn't been able to say her name since he found out what she'd been up to.

"It has nothing to do with what you did…it's what I felt when you pulled me to you," she sighed and stood up "it doesn't matter I'm just over thinking and being stupid," she said and opened the back door "you better come back inside so I can lock it again."

Brax walked in and waited as she locked the door "what did you feel?" he asked curiously.

"It's better if we just forget about it," she said and walked by him.

Brax watched her go now more than confused than ever…was she trying to tell him she liked him?

…

A while later Brax stuck his head into the bedroom "I've made dinner do you wanna come out or will I bring it in?"

Charlie threw her book down and rolled off the bed "I'll come out…I'm sick of this room," she replied and walked by him.

As soon as she sat down Brax slid a plate to her "was thinking we could watch a movie after this, it's either maid of honour or fast and furious."

"Fast and furious," Charlie replied quickly "what?" she asked when he chuckled.

"I thought you would have picked the other one," he replied.

"I don't like all that girly crap, I like fast and furious…and Paul Walker is pretty hot too," she chuckled.

Brax chuckled again "what other movies do you like?"

"The rest of the fast and furious collection, Pirates of the Caribbean, die hard…action movies-you?"

"Same," he replied "here's on for ya…final destination?"

"First and second were good the rest sucked…back to the future?" she asked.

"All awesome," he chuckled "I can't believe you like all the same movies as me, if I'd known that I would have been stalking you to watch them with me…Ricky liked all that girly crap," he muttered.

Charlie let the silence sink in, after a few minutes later she put down her fork "what exactly happened with Ricky?" she asked "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she added as his face turned to anger.

Brax sighed and put his fork down "I haven't talked about it with anyone," he said and looked down at his plate "it was all a game to her. She was sent by her brother to mess with me, she set Kyle up with the photo's, she wired that money to Connie to get me and Heath away from each other." He looked over at her "I was in love with her I was to blind to everything, I blew Kyle off when he tried to tell me what she was up to…all her stuff is still in my room." He blew out a deep breath and looked down at the plate again "I can't look at any of it but yet I can't even think about getting rid of it."

Charlie slid her hand on top of hers "I'm so sorry Brax," she said softly.

Brax smiled sadly and pulled his hand away "lesson learned aye," he said and picked up his drink "I'll never trust another woman as long as I live."

"We're not all like that," Charlie said "there is someone out there that will love you for the right reasons."

Brax scoffed "say the word money and you'll have a queue."

"I wouldn't be interested in a guy for money," she said seriously.

Brax looked over at her "can I ask you something?" he asked "why are you still single?" he asked when she nodded.

Charlie stood up and picked up her glass "who says I'm single?" she said and walked out to the living room.

* * *

Brax frowned and watched her go, he never saw her with anyone, Ruby never mentioned it either, standing up he walked to the door "so you're seeing someone?" he asked.

Charlie looked up from the tv where she was now seated "kinda," she shrugged.

"Kinda?" he asked and walked to sit beside her "what does that even mean?" he chuckled.

"It means we hook up when I want to, we don't call or text until one of us want a bit of fun. There are no feelings involved we both know where we stand and no one gets hurt…saves all the heartache right?"

Brax took in what she said there was only two reasons he could think of that would make her be on guard like this "okay," he said slowly "I'm gonna guess it's either because of Ruby or some guy broke your heart…am I right?"

Charlie looked up at him he was honest with her after all, sighing she stood up "Ruby's dad…never got over him," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Brax followed her "bad break up?" he asked.

Charlie handed him a beer and leaned against the counter "he cheated on me with a friend, we had a massive argument and I took Ruby to stay in another friends. When I came home the next morning he'd gone and taken all his stuff…now he's married to her and has two kids."

"Some friend…sorry," he said and leaned on it beside her "with Ricky I was weary at the start, I don't trust easy, she just turned up out of the blue I knew in the back of my mind something wasn't right."

"But you wanted to trust her you wanted everything to work out," Charlie said.

Brax nodded "I did, and look where that got me."

Charlie chuckled and jumped down off the counter "maybe we should just hook up with each other," she said and walked into the living room.

Brax stood there sipping his beer it had been bothering him since she said it out back, the way she felt? What did she feel?

Placing his bottle on the counter he walked in to her, stopping right in front of her he waited for her to look up "what did you feel this morning?" he asked.

Charlie looked away "it doesn't matter," she said quickly.

Brax grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet "it does matter, I'm not moving until you tell me."

Charlie just looked down at her feet she couldn't explain it to herself, how was she going to explain it to him.

"Charlie?" he asked pulling her from her daze.

Biting her lip she looked away again "I felt wanted…safe," she said and looked up at him "I can't explain it any other way," she said and pulled away from him "just forget about it."

Hurrying to the bedroom she closed the door and leaned against it why did she open her stupid mouth at all?

…

A few minutes later she was pushed in as the door flew open Brax closed it behind him "that's twice you've walked away from me after saying something like that."

Charlie shrugged and walked to the bed "nothing can happen," she said and looked at him "we don't get along Brax, as soon as we can go home we'll probably never speak again-on good terms," she added.

Brax walked over to her "things change," he said sliding his hands onto her hips "we never spent time together with you out of uniform, I never realised how amazing you were."

"Brax," Charlie sighed "you don't want me," she said seriously "all of this," she said waving her hands around "is pent up adrenaline-it's only hitting you now what's going on. Once it wears off you'll feel like an idiot for saying all this and we'll be back to only talking when we have to."

Brax tightened his hold on her as she tried to step away and pulled her closer "let me worry about that," he said and crashed his lips to hers.

Charlie went to pull away but stopped when his grip tightened, giving in she slid her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Walking her the few feet to the bed Brax lay her back on it and crawled up over her, looking down on her he smiled "wasn't so bad was it?" he chuckled.

Charlie giggled as he opened her shirt "shut up," she said and pulled him down to her kissing him hard.

Outside the front door opened and two masked men slipped in "are you sure this is the right place?" one whispered.

"Yes," the other whispered back "I followed the directions the cop gave me…shut up!" he hissed when the other knocked Charlie's glass from earlier over on the wooden floors.

In the room Charlie pulled back from Brax "what was that?" she asked and listened.

"Nothing," he mumbled and moved on to her neck.

"No Brax I heard something," she said and nudged him off her.

"Charlie it's nothing will you come back over here," he whined.

Charlie looked under the door as shadows crossed the crack of light "we gotta go now," she said and hurried to the bed. Ducking under it she pulled out a box and grabbed two sets of keys.

"What are you doing?" Brax whispered loudly as she grabbed her phone and gun before pulling the window open.

"Out now," she ordered and pulled him to her as the door started to open.

"There's a car behind the shed outside, take the keys and start it up," she said shoving him out.

"Charlie!" he hissed and ducked as shots started to go off before he could say another word.

Charlie jumped through the window "go!" she yelled and started to pull him.

"What the hell is happening?" he yelled as they ran.

Charlie jumped into the car and started it "no time," she said and screeched away as one of the men jumped out the window after them.

* * *

Charlie sped away "why the hell does this keep happening when I'm half naked!" she yelled and pulled out her phone "Pete!" she panted "Pete they found us!"

"What!" he yelled "Charlie are you okay?"

"We're fine we're on our way to the back up house…how did they find us here?" she asked.

"I don't know," he sighed "but I'll find out, keep driving I'm going to check on Heath," he said and hung up.

"So?" Brax asked.

Charlie glanced over at him "so what?"

"Where are we going and what just happened back there?" he asked "you told me no one would find us here."

"Well I was wrong wasn't I?" she snapped "we're going to another house," she said and looked in her rear-view mirror "I think I got one of them no one is following us….Pete?" she said when he called back.

"Heath's fine, I've sent another officer over just to be on the safe side, I don't know how your location got out so no one but me will know where you are from here on out. I'll drop Heath to you myself, same as the last house there's a box under the bed, stay safe and I'll call you in a few hours."

"Okay, talk to you soon," Charlie said and went to hang up.

"Hey," Peter said "love ya Charlz."

"Love ya too," she said and hung up.

Over an hour later Charlie let them into a house and locked the door behind them "stay here while I check the place out," she said and disappeared.

Brax sighed and dropped onto the sofa he could kill Heath for getting them into this mess. He looked up when Charlie walked back into the living room pulling a hoodie over her head "there's clothes here?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's another hoodie in there if you want it…this place gets kinda cold at night," she replied.

Brax lay his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes "I'm fine…what's the bed situation like here?"

"Sofa and two single beds…Heath should be here sometime tomorrow so for now you have a bed…I'm gonna get some sleep," she said and started to walk towards the room "you should too."

"Hey Charlie!" he called "how long do you think we'll be away?" he asked.

Charlie stopped in her tracks she knew this would happen-she even told him…just as well it didn't go anywhere. Sighing she turned back to him "I don't know, Joyce is trying to fast track the trial, Pete will know when he gets here…told you you'd feel like this," she added and walked into the bedroom.

Brax let her go moving so he was lying down he looked up at the ceiling, now wasn't a time to start anything with her-not while all this was going on. He wasn't sure if he wanted anything with her-or anyone at all for that matter, she was right, he shouldn't have kissed her back at the house.

…..

A while later Charlie came out of the room to get a drink, she was both disappointed and relived when he didn't follow her. She needed the time to herself and had made her final decision-nothing was going to happen no matter what he said or did. Walking into the living room she stopped and looked at his sleeping form, walking to the sofa she grabbed the blanket off the back and threw it over him.

"You okay?" he mumbled sleepily as she tucked it around him.

"Yeah," she said softly and backed away "just getting a drink, go back to sleep," she added and walked into the kitchen.

Grabbing herself a glass of water she made her way back to the bedroom, just as she got back into the bed she jumped a mile when her phone rang beside her "Pete?" she greeted.

"Hey," he replied "just calling to see how you are."

"Yeah I'm okay," she replied "how's Heath doing?"

Peter chuckled "causing blue murder here, he heard what happened and tried to leave."

Charlie chuckled too "well tell him his brother is safe and sound and fast asleep on the sofa."

"He asked about you," Peter replied "anyway, I called Robinson-I sent him to get all your stuff with Kane, you defiantly got someone there was a blood trail out to where a car had been."

"I thought I did when no one followed…have you heard from Joyce?" she asked.

"Yeah, he just left, trial is on Monday morning so after that Brax can go home-he can go now if he wants to, but we'll be housing Heath until it all cools down…and you too," he added quickly.

"Me?" she shrieked horrified "Pete I can't stay away any longer I need to get back to my daughter."

"She's fine Charlz she's staying with dad-he's taking her up coast for the weekend. I'm not taking any chances with you, after you're called to give evidence I'll be taking you right from the court house."

Charlie sighed heavily "why do I have to go?" she asked "I'm a cop I can look after myself."

"Because I'm in charge here and you're my sister you could be in danger we don't know who he has out there or who he knows, like I said I'm not taking any chances."

Charlie sighed again she knew he was just worrying about her and nothing would change his mind "fine…when will you get here?"

"When they discharge Heath in the morning, I stopped by your house before I came here I have stuff for you," he replied.

"Thanks," she said "I better go get some sleep…night."

"Night sweetie," he replied and hung up.

Charlie placed the phone back on the locker and lay down wiping her eye she sniffed and buried her head into the pillow she really wanted to go home and see Ruby and her family.

* * *

A while later Brax sat up and listened as he hear noise coming from the bedroom it sounded like whimpering, standing up he quietly walked to the door and placed his ear on it, sure enough she was crying.

Turning the handle he pushed the door in and stuck his head in, she had her back to him but her shoulders were moving and she was sniffing. Walking to the bed he sat down and placed his hand on her hip "Charlie what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Charlie wiped her eyes quickly "nothing, go back to bed," she said and scooted away from him.

Brax moved over on the bed "you're not crying for nothing, come on," he said and poked her "out with it."

Charlie sat up beside him and wiped her eyes again "I was talking to Pete a while ago the trial is on Monday morning."

"That's a good thing right?" he asked "means this is all nearly over and we can go home."

"For you it is," she mumbled "after I give evidence I'm being sent away for a few weeks."

Brax frowned "why? It'll be all over I can't see him getting away with it."

"He won't," she said quickly "but Pete is worried about who he has on the outside, Heath will be sent away for a few weeks too, it doesn't stop at the trial."

"That's why you're crying?" he asked.

Charlie nodded as her eyes filled with tears "I just want to go home to Ruby!" she cried "Pete won't even let me call her!"

Brax sighed and pulled her into him "she's fine Charlie you said so yourself they won't let anything happen to her."

"I know they won't," she mumbled against him "but I miss her I haven't been away from her for more than a day since she was two."

Brax chuckled "I never let the boys out of my sight when they were kids-still don't…look what happens when I leave Heath alone for more than a few hours…if he was stuck for money he knew he could have taken it from Angelo's, it's not like he hasn't done it before."

Charlie titled her head up to look at him "do you know this Tommy guy?" she asked.

Brax nodded "he's not a nice guy," he said and looked down on her "if Heath is caught he's a goner…you will be too."

Charlie sighed and snuggled back into him "so I'm better of doing what I'm told?"

"For once yeah," he chuckled.

Charlie titled her head again "you know my gun is about a foot away from me?"

Brax chuckled again before his face went serious "I'm kidding…you should do what your brother says, who knows it could turn out that nothing will happen and you can come home after a few days."

"Do you think he'll let it go?" she asked "Brax?" she asked and looked up when he didn't answer.

Brax sighed "if he found the last place he'll find us here…it's not gonna stop until he's behind bars and you're far away from here for a while."

Charlie nodded and rested her head against him "thought you were gonna say that," she said and closed her eyes "you know I'm gonna fall asleep if you keep doing that," she said as he ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"That's the point…go to sleep," he replied.

….

The next morning Peter arrived to the house with Heath in tow "sit there until I wake Charlie up," he said and helped him to the sofa "we're a lot earlier than expected," he added and walked to the bedroom.

Tipping the door in her took a step in and looked around, when his eyes landed on Charlie and Brax he smiled "at last," he chuckled and pulled the door close.

"What are you laughing at?" Heath asked when he came back to the living room.

Peter chuckled again and sat beside them "I think they've finally come to their senses."

A small smile crossed Heath's face, it was clear to everyone but them that they were crazy about one another, leaning over to the table he grabbed the remote "it only took two years and guy shooting at us to make them see sense," he said and turned on the tv.

Peter nodded "how did they not think anyone would notice it?"

"Mate, I don't think they noticed it themselves," he chuckled "Brax is pretty good at hiding and controlling his feelings-even when he was with that skank I saw the way he looked at Charlie he wanted to be with her. Beats the hell out of me why he never made a move he had long enough."

"Charlie's the same I asked her about it once and she told me I was being delusional…she's still cut up over that scumbag," Peter said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Heath looked over at him "what scumbag?" he asked.

"Ruby's dad," Peter replied "he cheated on her with her mate, Charlie left after she found out when she got back he had taken all his things and shacked up with her."

"Sucks to be her," Heath said "that explains why I've never seen her with a guy."

"She's closed off she doesn't trust easy," Peter said "that's why she came down hard on you lot when you arrived in the bay, she knew Brax was gonna be trouble for her."

"Maybe it's all about to change," Heath said and turned back to the tv.

Peter looked over at the bedroom door "yeah, hopefully," he said and settled back into the sofa. His sister sure could use something good to happen right about now.

In the room Charlie sighed happily and snuggled deeper into Brax, he sensed her movement and pulled her closer. Neither cared what they had agreed with themselves last night this moment-the moment of them forgetting everything and being happy outranked anything else…even if it was just for a split second.


End file.
